geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Update 1.9
The 1.9 Update is an upcoming update to Geometry Dash. It will be out for the Android, Windows Phone, Amazon Devices, and iOS. This update will come out in Early October and likely but not secure in 17 october. It will also release Blast Processing and likely Eternity '''or '''Theory of Everything 2. Prior to the release of the 1.8 update, Robert Topala said in a conversation at Touch Arcade Forums: "I have a lot of ideas for update 1.9 that could be huge for the game, but more on that after I release 1.8... muahaha" Previews On August 13, 2014, Topala posted his first sneak preview image, showing five icons wearing different-colored headphones. It was revealed in a future hint image that it represented the custom music option and likely the icons may not get headphones. On August 26, 2014, Topala created another image depicting three-dimensional blocks, arousing much excitement among Geometry Dash players. He continued with the idea on August 28, posting a picture on Facebook about what could be built using the blocks. On September 6, 2014, another image was posted through Topala's social media accounts featuring several different new map components that would be used in future levels of Geometry Dash. This included two new icons, gear-like obstacles, and various different unknown types of blocks. The most prominent feature was a new thick blue portal that would likely result in another game mode being introduced. It was also released to the public that Topala would release the game to Steam, a popular internet-based social media platform. On September 14, 2014, RobTop released an image on Facebook. It shows a blast, a processor, a book, an infinity symbol, and '2'. An educated guess has been given that the two next songs could possibly be Blast Processing by Waterflame and Eternity ''by '''DJVI, with the number 2 indicating the addition of two levels, one of which hinted to be a Demon level, following similar lines to Update 1.6. Others suggest that the last three icons mean that the second level will be '''''Theory of Everything 2 by DJ Nate. On September 21, 2014, another image was posted through Facebook and Twitter for the new "Custom Music" feature that will allow players to include music from Newgrounds in their custom levels. The image includes 10 icons with headphones at the bottom. It was the first picture to indicate that the update was "coming soon" rather than "work in progress." Upon the release of the image, Topala said that a sneak peek video for the next levels would be coming soon. On September 28, 2014, Topala officially released the sneak peek video. The new, blue portal changed the icon to a triangular ball-like object similari to Wave Wave. It featured the level Blast Processing. Since September 28,2014,Topala didn't show anything new. As i calculated since July 25,2014 he submitted the Update 1.8 to Apple and released it on August 8,2014,may this time he submitted iton 5-6 October but may he wanted to do us a surprise and secretly release Update 1.9 on October 17,2014. Trivia * The new triangle form was inspired by the mechanics of the mobile game Wave Wave. It is supposed the concept was brought to light by popular Geometry Dash player Darnoc, who created a level (also named Wave Wave) mimicking its mechanics using condensed groups of gravity rings with the UFO. Gallery update1.9cool.png phone.png Bv-sbODCMAAwktE.png large.png 10357780_358402904311473_6395351959445388127_o.png|Examples of what can be built using the new object/settings in 1.9 1.9 music hint.png|Soundtrack hint for 1.9 1654402_368741183277645_5268123249751224995_n.png|Custom Music 1.9 Update Blast.jpg|new blue portal Bprocessing.jpg Category:Updates